


Guests and Gifts

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Data and Lal discuss etiquette and chocolate.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Guests and Gifts

"Why did you procure 'chocolate' in such aesthetic shapes and compositions?" Lal asked as they walked to the counselor's cabin.

"Because it is human custom when there is a social function to bring a gift to the hosting person," Data explained. "Counselor Troi is fond of chocolate, and the mixture of different accent flavors will please her greatly. The aesthetics of it will also please her."

"But I have no gift."

"This will suffice from both of us, for we are a family unit."

Lal considered, then nodded. "Next time, Father, you will allow me to carry the gift, then."


End file.
